Blood Lust
by darknessflame89
Summary: After fleeing the battle in Nagoya with Yuu's new "family", Mika takes some time to think over his feelings for his recovering friend. MikaxYuu


Note: This story largely follows the anime's timeline and series of events. I do not own Owari no Seraph in any way.

It had been about a week now since the battle at Nagoya airport had taken place. A week since his world had been turned upside down once again. A week since Yuu hadn't waken up at all. Between their escape from the front lines, to their current hiding spot in some abandoned house a lot had happened. Somewhere deep down Mika's long mistrust of humans still lingered, but for now he'd have to put it aside.

To be honest, they probably would have never escaped has it not been for the remaining older members of Yuu's squad. Even now, said humans were out searching the area for supplies and food. Yuu's new "family". Mika still scoffed at the idea.

While it was true that he had worked to save them, mainly at the request of Yuu, he still wasn't entirely sold on the issue of trust, which was why he alone had remained to watch over Yuu while the others ventured out. While it's true the ocean in front of their abandoned house had provided them with enough food for the last few days, they were also severely lacking in other areas. They needed medical supplies, fresh water, and blankets and other forms of heating for the coming cold.

Both Kimizuki and Yuu had suffered serious injuries on the battlefield. While Kimizuki had come to after the second day, he was still bed ridden and easily fell in and out of consciousness. Any medical supplies they had initially found in the house had been used to treat his wounds, but they had soon run out. Thankfully, Yuu's body had managed to close any major wounds on its own, probably in thanks to his demon. While his horns had faded, and his eyelids fluttered every now and then, no more signs of life had come from him.

Mika couldn't say he walked away from the battle completely unharmed either. Besides wanting some time away from the other humans, sitting here taking watch gave him time to recover. And think. Even though it had only been about two weeks since he had last drank any blood, his body was starting to feel the stress of withholding. Had he not need to use so much energy to recover from his wounds, he might be able to stand it a bit longer. However he could feel the need growing, his sense of smell fine tuning itself to the smell of all the blood around him.

Mika sighed. He was glad they were gone, giving him a small break from the growing temptation. He knew he'd never be so weak as to attack one of them, but he didn't need the constant struggle either.

Until now, Krul was the only one he had relied on for blood, like a baby taking milk from its mother. He never gave it a second thought, never thought it weird or embarrassing. But now that he finally had time to clearly think about the action of two weeks ago, he could feel a blush rise to his cheeks.

He remembered seeing Yuu's face, that look of smug determination as he held out his bleeding arm to him. He remembered the internal struggle with himself, willing the desire back down. And he remembered when he lost the battle with himself, his primal instincts taking over as he launched himself at Yuu.

At the time, he didn't have a moment to think about it, or the feelings it stirred inside of him. The more his mind replayed the images, the more intimate they felt. He could remember the smell of Yuu, so close and intensified by his vampire abilities. He smelled of sweat, and blood, but also of something more distinctly Yuu. Almost earthy, like the forest on a cold, rainy day. He could remember the small pulse he felt in Yuu's veins as he sucked at the nape of his neck. The way Yuu's hand held him steady, yet gently, as their bodies crashed together. And now, with vivid clarity, he remembered the little lap of his tongue against the two fang marks in the raven's neck as he pulled back.

At the time he wasn't sure what had driven him to do such a thing, but the more time he had to sit in this house to think, the clearer it was becoming.

Mika looked up from his spot against the wall. There not too far from him, on a makeshift cot, lay Yuu. Still as still as ever. He scooted closer, taking one of Yuuichiro's hands into his own.

"Yuu-chan," came the small voice, almost a whisper. "Please, wake up," he said as he rested his head against their intertwined fingers.

Given the circumstances of his upbringing, and the state of the world around him, it was obvious that Michaela had never given love a second thought. Of course he loved his family, and would do anything to protect them. Now that they were gone, that desire to protect extended solely to Yuu, in a single minded, obsessive kind of way. Never before had Mika put more thought into it than that, but he would do anything for Yuu, had done everything for Yuu. Sometime between the first moment the raven's blood had touched his lips and now, a new longing had taken place. A new love Mika knew little about, but figured had everything to do with the one laying before him.

The smell of Yuu's blood smelt even more invigorating now than it did that fateful day, not only from his body's desire to drink, but due to the rush of new emotions taking over. If only Yuu could read his mind, he would smack him one for how sappy he sounded. That, and the fact that he was having inappropriate thoughts about his friend, and only remaining family member.

While Mika could feel a slight smile tug at his cheeks, his eyes remained serious in thought, head still tucked down.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You know, you really shouldn't make a habit of this," came the taunting voice of Ashuramaru. "Even my ability to heal has its limits, Yuu".

"I guess you're right," Yuu responded with a slight chuckle. "How long have I been out for this time?"

"My guess would be for quite some time. You really went too far this time," she said as she stared down at his prone form from her perch atop his sword.

"I guess it would be too much to tell me what's been going on, huh," Yuu questioned, eyebrows slightly raised in curiosity, as he looked back at her form above him. He didn't know why he asked, when he pretty much knew what to expect in return.

"You know I only see what you see," Ashuramaru shrugged. "However, it seems one of your precious family members is waiting for you".

He was about to say something in return, when she quickly interrupted, a toothy grin meeting his eyes. "Though I don't know how much longer I'll be able to call him **_just_** family," she teased.

"Huh, what are you-," was all he remembered before Yuu's world became black again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mika could feel a slight movement from the boy next to him, his head shooting up, expecting to see the emerald orbs of his friend. He was disappointed however to see Yuu's eyes were still closed in sleep. The movement had exposed the boy's neck though, and Mika's eyes were locked on the pale flesh.

Heat rose to the vampire's cheeks and he gulped slightly. He could hear his heart pounding all of sudden in his ears, deafening in the silence of the room. Both desire to satiate his thirst, and to explore an intimate part of someone he cared for pushed him to lean forward, until he was hovering right over his friend's neck. He hesitated, his face just inches away, and took a deep breath, overwhelmed by Yuu's scent.

After a final moment of indecision, Mika lowered his face, tongue darting out to caress the base of Yuu's neck. He slowly moved his tongue upwards from the nape to the center, where he could feel the strong pulse of the raven's heartbeat. Mika's tongue roamed a bit more, finding two tiny puncture marks from his first attempt, which hadn't properly healed yet.

He closed his eyes and gave a small kiss to each. Unbeknownst to him, two eyes slowly blinked open. Keeping his body perfectly still, Yuu glanced down as his friend continued his administrations. His brain was overwhelmed as he came to, foggy from a week of sleep, and trying to process his current situation. He didn't sense any sort of danger around him, and Ashuramaru's words came floating back to him.

 _"…_ _who knows how much longer I'll be able to call him just family…"_

At the time, the words hadn't made any sense, but now things were starting to come together. Just like Mika, Yuu had never entertained the idea of romantic love. The world right now was too messed up for such things, and there were so many other things he had to focus on instead. However, if he had to be honest with himself, what Mika was doing to his neck didn't feel wrong. It should have though, and that thought scared him a bit. But if there was anyone he trusted not to hurt him, it was Mika.

In fact, Mika's attention was starting to make his face flush, and heart race in a way he actually enjoyed, even if it was a tad embarrassing. A new emotion was taking hold, and he couldn't let Mika have all the fun.

"Thirsty?" Yuu's voice croaked after a week of no use.

The blonde's eyes widened, snapping him out of his trance. His head shot up, nearly colliding with the other's. "Y-Y-Yuu-chan," he stuttered, sitting up and trying to move away.

Realizing that their hands were still joined, Yuu grabbed on tightly, not letting the vampire go.

"W-when did you wake up?" Mika questioned, avoiding the raven's vividly green eyes.

"Since you started using my neck as a lollipop I guess," Yuu said, a glint of mischief in his eyes. The teasing nature of his comment was lost of Mika however, as he still refused to meet the other's gaze.

Mika began to shake slightly, be it from humiliation at being caught, fear of rejection, or lingering desire, even he wasn't sure. But he suspected it was probably some combination of the three. He was about to tear free, when he felt a hand gently grab his chin and push his face upwards.

"I thought I told you," Yuu said, meeting the blonde's eyes, face serious with a hint of a smile," It's ok to use me".

Mika's eyes widened, even more than before, mouth slightly aghast. He felt Yuu tug him forward, exposing his neck for him once more. With a slight tremble, he leaned forward the rest of the way and sunk his fangs into Yuu's skin.

He heard the other gasp slightly, and felt him as he once again ran his fingers through Mika's curly blond locks. This time felt different than the first, more intimate and more of a rush. Without realizing it he had drawn himself into Yuu's lap, forcing the other into a sitting position against the wall. One of Mika's hands tangled in the raven's dark strands, while the other gripped at his waist.

After satisfying his body's basic need for blood, be licked the wounds one last time before sitting back slightly. Mika looked up to see Yuu's head still tilted back, a look between bliss and pain painted across his face.

Finally the other straightened slightly, bringing his hand to cup Mika's check. He always felt kind of lightheaded after having his blood drained, but did his best to focus on the sapphire orbs in front of him, giving his friend a smile before pressing his lips to the other's ear.

"You know, this whole blood sucking thing is kind of kinky," Yuu said, breath warm on Mika's cheek.

The blush that spread out over Mika's face was well worth it and before the other boy could say anything or punch him for his cheeky comment, he closed his mouth over his.

Both of them froze in uncertainty, not really sure what to do next. Forcing himself to relax, Yuu tilted his head somewhat, giving Mika better access. He felt the warm pressure of the other's tongue, asking for entrance. He opened slightly, reaching out with his own tongue, tasting the metallic tang of his blood in the other's mouth.

" _Kinky indeed_ " He thought, before Mika's tongue found his, sending a shiver down his spine. He tightened his grip around the vampire's waist, pulling the boy into his lap as much as he could, relishing in the heat of their shared proximity. The two's tongues danced around each other, and a low moan, almost like a growl came from the blond. The sound caused an unknown emotion to swell in the pit of Yuu's stomach, and he could feel himself becoming very warm.

As much as he dreaded the thought, the loss of blood and lack of oxygen was starting to make him lightheaded, and he slowly drew away from his friend. Before he broke contact all together, he ran his tongue over Mika's sharp fangs. The action elicited a whole new desire, and a host of dirty images from his overworked brain. Another shiver ran down his body, and he had to bite down on his inner cheek to calm himself.

Once he pulled away fully, both of them sat there, still intertwined and panting heavily with their foreheads pressed together. "I hope that isn't how you suck everyone's blood," Yuu joked through a blush.

"Idiot," Mika replied, still averting his eyes slightly.

"Maybe, but you're the one that made this idiot your family," Yuu countered, watching the small smile on the blonde's lips.

"I'd love to discuss my form of idiocy some more," He started, with as much sarcasm as he could muster, "but the most recent loss of blood is making me realize how much I still need sleep". Mika could see his eyes become half lidded, in an attempt to stay awake.

Deciding it would be best to climb off his friend, Mika tried to untangle himself from the other, but felt a pull on his arm. "Stay?"

Taking one look into Yuu's eyes he knew he wouldn't be able to say no. He let the other pull him down onto the cot, and as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, he vaguely thought about what the others would say when they got back. For now though, all that mattered was that he had his family with him, and he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

AN: Whew, and that's that! My first fic in a loooooooong, long time. I might continue this one, but thoughts? Also, I seriously thought there would be more MikaYuu fics, especially after episode ten, and not to mention the four month lapse in that rundown home from the last episode. Goldmines I tell you, goldmines~ lol


End file.
